My patient friend
by Writteninthefields
Summary: "Together in War, separated in peace, this is how it is and it will always been" Told though over the course of the prequels, at various points in the story. Obi-Wan's relationship with his patient friend and patients never pays off.
1. Chapter 1

**IN YOUTH**

She was a mixture of fear and excitement as she trembled before the Jedi council. The famous and wise Yoda watched as she felt out with the force, guessing the figures. When she was finished a smile escaped onto her lips. It soon disappeared when two Jedi leaned in and whispered to each other with concerned looks.

"Tell me about your parents" The newest member of the council, Mace Windu, instructed

"My dad left when I was born, my mum works for the Sajenian minister; she looks after his children."

"You are aware you will not see her again if you are accepted for training" Another council member stated coldly.

"We have said goodbye" tears sprung to her eyes but were quickly wiped away, again they whispered. Trembling with just fear, someone told her she could leave several times before she actually did.

There were many other younglings waiting outside to be tested on their relationship with the force, knowing it would be a while, Quietly the young girl slipped away. Walking passed the training rooms, many padawan's sat with their masters meditating or studying. One room however just contained a young boy not much older than her; he moved his body in motions, stretching out his arms taking deep breaths. Silently she watched him practice, fascinated by the form of meditation. He stopped mid exercise and looked straight at her; she gasped and hid round the corner.

"I saw you"

"Sorry" she stepped and headed toward him

"Been for your testing" she nodded

"I'm obi wan Kenobi, just started my third year of training."

"Ukidalensta Celestika" she stuttered however stood proud before him.

"There used to be a Jedi called Ukida may years ago. She was a great Jedi too" He showed her his latest task explaining about a Jedi's responsibilities and his hopes of being a Jedi master like Qui-Gon Jinn and Windu.

"Miss, the council is looking for you" a droid told her, she nodded bowing goodbye before running back to the hall.

As she entered they were whispering amongst themselves, Yoda nodded to one of the council members.

"We've agreed to train you in the ways of the Jedi, if you follow the Droid it will take you to new home while you are with us."

"May the force be with you, young padawan" yoda told her, a smile on his face. She smiled in return refusing to banish it this time.

The two were placed in together in some classes despite the age gap, helping on occasion, though playing her rival. When the time came for them be assigned masters they stood together trying to keep the other calm. He was picked first by a wise mischievous looking man by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi wan was overwhelmed, it was a while before she was picked by Siri Yonteller a stern women who Ukida had never seen smile. Good luck obi wan whispered to her as he left to join his new master.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

IN COMFORT

As soon as Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi Wan landed back from their mission a droid informed them of the news, Obi Wan did his best to hide the urgency in his voice as he asked to go see his friend. His master nodded granting him permission, stating that he had business with Yoda. As soon as his Master couldn't see, he ran to the infirmary. The sight before him tugged at his heart, he had never seen Ukida cry even when she broke her arm on her first mission, she held her composure and fought on. Yet she was curled up sobbing silently into her knees. Instantly he took to her side letting her cry into his shoulder.

"It was my fault"

"There was no way of knowing"

"No I was foolish I ran in and thought I could handle them, I nearly got my master killed what kind of Jedi is that"

"But she's going to be fine it was accident, Siri will forgive you"

"She'll banish me, put me back years in training, that's if she makes it"

"Your being dramatic"

"It's the truth, no padawan has ever put there master in so much danger"

"Your being ridiculous"

"Yoda is going reconsider letting me be trained"

"well I am going to really consider slapping you until you see sense"

She smiled a little but could lose the grip on her worry.

"Young Jedi Ukida, master Siri would like to speak to you now." At her reluctance to move, he pulled her up leading her to Siri's bed, who sat up watching her apprentice. Obi Wan could see the despite her scolding she was proud of her padawan. For her quick thinking and first aid, she was a dramatic one. Telling her he was always right earned him a punch on the arm, she was only thirteen she plenty of time to learn. For a few weeks after, he trained close with her while the council held meetings, and Siri recovered.

Two Jedi masters watched as their padawan's duelled. Siri leaned heavy on her stick, qui-gon leaned against a wall.

"They best be careful, he more than her" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at her statement. "He adores her"

"And she him"

"Yes true but see there, he goes easy on her; he knows she is vulnerable and less skilful with a blade then him."

"You speak ill of your own padawan"

"She knows it, and I said she was not as good as him, second in her class. Ukida has strength in the force that I have not seen since Yoda. Not all strength is brute force." Obi-Wan was beginning to over throw her. Scanning her surroundings she used the force to throw sand in his face before kicking him back. He came back hard on her, knocking her to the ground. Kicking her sabre away, she used all her might to push him back into a scrap pile with the force. Worried she'd hurt him she ran over and pulled him up. He laughed at the cuts and at the bruises that would soon arise, he summoned her sabre and placed it in her hands, lingering a moment, before starting the fray again.

"A Jedi's love is a very powerful. And is also very dangerous" she straightened up flexing out her wounded leg. "Should we talk to them?"

"They would only deny it" he stated continue to watch as she turned to the door

"True. Maybe we should keep them separate? Or maybe something else" qui-gon furrowed his brow at her ramblings as she left him with the students. A Jedi was forbidden to love, there dedication to the force was stronger than any slight feeling. But both...

When she saw Obi-Wan carrying his master's body, her heart sank. Yoda walked behind them with mace Windu, She saw the boy, Anakin, run towards him however was held back. Her heart ached, shock trembled through her body. It took every ounce of her energy not to be sick.

Once she regained control she headed to the cleaning rooms, Obi-Wan was dressing Qui-Gon wounds, cleaning away dried blood and dirt. Silently she joined him wiping blood from his face. Yoda watched the proceedings before looking for Anakin to explain what had happened. Together they changed his robe, his hands began to tremble towards finishing yet he held it together, she admired his strength that seemed to shine in dark times like this. Without asking he told her of the events and that Darth Maul was dead. He admitted to it being revenge. Silencing she hugged him tightly, breaking at the presence of a droid sent by her master, and been summoned away.

After the funeral Obi headed to his quarters to shower, he felt the water on his back but not the temperature, his skin was numb, bruised and burned but forever numb. He had been confident that he would have passed the trials but without Qui-Gon watching over him, he was not so sure. As his skin began to prune he stepped out and dressed slowly. Upon entering the sitting room he found Ukida leaning against the window.

"Your door was open" she moved to the sofa watching him curiously.

"I'm sure it was" he rubbed his head with a towel before sitting opposite her. "I'm fine so you can stop worrying"

"I never said I was, but…"

"Please don't"

"it's a lot to take in, just if you need to talk or med-"

"Ukida stop. The last person I need counselling from is you." He snapped, She stood up and moved to the window "I'm sorry" she held up her hands.

"Let's go for a walk" he suggested, he could sense her hurt without the force, pulling on his robe throwing a darker one to her.

They stopped walking when they came to the lake, little boats floated on its surface, Memories of their lost friend. She sat on the bank drawing the robe around her blocking out the cold night air.

"I'm going to train the boy," she opened her mouth to argue "It was jinn's last wish I can't break that"

"And I take it the council doesn't agree? I have to say though that I can see their point" He was about to pace, she pulled his hand making him sit down. "But the boy has great potential and he needs direction, Yoda is grand master for a reason,"

"You don't think I can give him that, Jinn…"

"I never said that, but you told me you had doubts yourself. What are they just gone because Qui-Gon's dead"

"I have to do this" he knew she was right something about the boy didn't feel right but yet Qui-Gon Jinn had never failed him.

"Siri will have my head, but I cannot leave you on your own with this, I'll second that the boy be trained, Besides with your training he goings be one the best Jedi's out there and you're going to be the best Jedi master and Windu going to be so impressed he going put you next in line for grand master and then-"

"Alright you've made your point" he leaned back and watched the star ships carry on as usual. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply trying to clear his mind however with her next to him he struggled, a least until she got comfortable anyway. Ukida had just begun the ritual of releasing and untangling her mass amount of brown hair. Hanging to her waist usually platted and tethered up, its real length always looked a mystery. Tonight however someone had managed to gather it, pinning it to her head creating a bun leaving some of to flow freely

"How long you have been growing this, it's never ending." He picked up the end brushing his fingered over the tip, earning a slap on the hand.

"Since I began my training," She pulled out her padawan braid hidden amongst the mass of hair "As soon as the trials are over, who knows, might cut it as short as yours"

"You'd look different"

"What's that supposed to mean" she leaned back next to him smirking a little. "Because your beard idea is so much better" he rolled his eyes, the two lay close to each other, not quite touching but close, her hair fanned out behind her, he relaxed a little as she watched the fireworks.

"You're going to start the trials soon?"

"Yes if I'm to train Anakin,"

"You're ready" she muttered before falling into silence her breathing evened out, worrying, excessive training and crying had exhausted the girl. The trails were a year and half away for her, though still early for someone of her age. If Yoda allowed him to train Anakin there would be a fork in his and Ukida's journey together. She had always been there turning him from revenge and allowing him to think clearly of his next action, a confidant but now... He felt cold at the thought of not seeing her for years at a time or worse in her moments of haste she could get herself killed.

His body gave a spasm waking her with a start. Startled she stared at him. Looking into his eyes she knew he was thinking of what little time they would see of each other. She stretched standing up holding her hand out.

"Come we better head back, you need rest and I have an early meeting with Siri" he agreed taking her hand before placing an arm round her shoulder, trying his best to avoid her hair. Stopping outside his flat, she smiled hugging her friend.

"I'll see you at the celebration?" she nodded waiting for him to go in.

"May the force be with you Obi-Wan" he kissed her forehead before heading to bed.

"Before you go, questions about Ukida and you I have" Yoda ask

"I don't understand, she's my friend, we've trained together."

"Close you are, dangerous it could be. Control your feelings; otherwise you venture down a dark path"

"Yes master Yoda, but why do you ask, me and Ukida having nothing but focus for the force, has something been said"

"Qui-gon asked before he died" he watched the newly appointed Jedi closely. "Told me to watch you, he did. Very concerned."

"I'm sorry I made my master worry. Does master Siri feel this way?"

"Can't say, may the force be with you. Jedi knight" He bowed and left a little confused and unsure when he had shown feelings towards to Ukida. He shook his head taking it as a test"

Ukida was struggling to meditate, only a few remained before she would be summoned to the lower levels, Siri had already visited, wishing her luck and offering her last pieces of guidance. Taking her Lightsaber out Obi had repaired it on many occasions for her. No she couldn't think of him now. The door slide open one of the council members summoned her forward. Taking an elevator to the lower level.

Ukida panted after completing the trail of courage. With two tests down, Flesh, Sprit and insight's trials waited with unknown troubles.

The lights flickered a moment before she plummeted into complete darkness, before a red blade appeared aiming for her she deflected it as light focused on her and the attacker. Darth maul only it wasn't, obi wan and he were one somehow. After much fighting she over powered him.

"Wait, don't I deserve a trial"

"Why did you join the darkside, why betray us?"

"For you, so we could be together, to create a better Jedi order, the sith have much to offer"

"No the sith have nothing I want. If you did this for me, then you do not know me at all." Rolling up his sleeve she marked him with a traitorous symbol before being knocking him unconscious. The trail of the spirit didn't go much easier for her, as she watched the order crumble the darkness grew with hate and fear of her own death without accomplishment. She fought back against the darkness bringing the order back to its glory. Insight however was her easiest task even in her fatigue and confusion she reached out with the force and saw though every disguise before her.

The same Jedi council member came back and took her to the knighting chamber where Yoda informed her that she had passed; letting a smile escape her lips she knelt and allowed him to severe her braid. Picking it up she left in silence hugging her master on the way to her chambers she told her she would tell her in the morning, desperate for sleep.

Entering her chambers she collapsed on her sofa nearly slipping into sleep when a hooded figure entered. Groaning she turned over thinking it was her master.

"Siri please can I sleep I'll tell you about them in the morning"

"What if I'm not here in the morning" instantly she sat up, a male voice. He removed his hood smiling at her. In her half sleep she jumped up and hugged him.

"How did you get in here?"

"Your door was open honest"

"Really I bet it was" she let go before disappearing into the kitchen. "How was your resource mission?"

"Resourceful, Managed to get a day away, I fly back tomorrow afternoon. Anakin's staying here this time. Come on Tell me what happened in your trials."

"Alright I thought you would like some tea" she smiled placing a tray between them. she placed a cup in his outstretched hand. She told him about the different trials and however fell silent when he asked her about her trial of flesh. She shock her head and asked about his mission.

Taking the cups into the kitchen to wash. He came back in to find her curled up asleep. Throwing his robe over her, he headed into her sleeping quarters where he knew she kept some burn ointment, the burn marks he'd gained on his resource mission were light however stung when his skin made contract with his clothes. With gritted teeth he applied it, noticing the state she'd left her room in, clothes strung over the floor, bed unmade, and various papers covered her desk and again overflowing to the floor. Putting the gel back in the drawer, he was curious why she wouldn't talk about her trial of flesh. He'd suggested the subject. Picking up some of her clothes he placed them back on hangers.

"you don't have to do that" she whispered from the door way.

"It's a good job trial of cleaning isn't one of them, this place"

"You know don't you? about my trial. About you being part of my trial, the force picks funny moments to show me things"

"Ukida" he dropped her clothes taking a step towards her.

"How can I prove that I don't need you, if you helped me pass the test? Yoda doesn't…"

"Yoda doesn't approve I know. But we are not lovers we are friends. To see you not become a Jedi would hurt me as much as you"

"Then I've failed my trail of flesh, to do something without your help without you being there for me. It can't be done"

"But you are a Jedi now, he must of"

"Maybe it's a good think we're going to be separated"

"Ukida… I was trying to help"

"Well don't, I can't always live on your coat tails" he sighed and left. she shrugged already feeling the void ignoring it she picked up his abandoned robe and wrapped it round as she fell drifted to sleep. In the morning she detangled herself from the robe and drew her sabre. She approached the mirror taking a long look before gathering her hair and slicing it roughly. Some strands were longer than others but she smiled at the lifted weight. Yoda summoned her to the council for her mission helping a fellow Jedi. Impossible not to notice the drastic change in hair he complimented her. Noticing also a shift in her feelings, all ties had been cut.


End file.
